Playing on Swings
by Wanderlustlover
Summary: Inuendo about a few certain characters and there possible habbits/secrets.


"Swings in a Playground" I/? Fic type: Smallville Placement: TV somewhere Explanation: You really don't want to know. Dedication: To ESG, because she's evil and I love her for it. Warning: Implications to Smut. You were warned. Talk: Thoughts welcome....flame somewhere else  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Here's your change. Enjoy your soda." the boy behind the counter said, looking none too enthused or pleased at all. He looked like a kid working for the money and not for the love of the job. After school job after all, too.  
  
He was the same age, maybe a year older. Probably a little older. He had just picked up his books and was about to grab his drink when someone ran into him. Well not ran into him in the sense of colliding but came next to him and knocked him with their shoulder. He was a little surprised before seeing where it came from and smiling because of it.  
  
The person was a pert, perky and petite blonde, who had an expression who knew very well plaster across her face. That expression that said the feathers of the canary were hanging on her lips and she was just so innocent because no one could tell what she was up to. She was all radiance and energy, like always. Somewhere to be, something to do, someone to investigate.  
  
"Hey, Chloe," he said picking up his drink and heading for a table, letting her play her game of secret since she hadn't suddenly jumped him with it. Something very Chloe, spitfire and brash, much of it all show. "So, how do you think you did on the math test"  
  
"I'll pass it. Don't know if I'll ace it though," Chloe replied taking a seat across from the one where Clark had chosen. She just couldn't stop grinning. It was literally plastered on her face.  
  
"So are you just going to sit their grinning like a joker or are you going to tell me what's got you smiling like you just got handed back the Torch again?" Clark said, having an amused smile on his face as he took a sip of his soda through a straw.  
  
"I saw you," she said, her smile still maddeningly bright.  
  
He stopped sipping. His heart felt like it almost stopped. I saw you? Where? When? He'd been outside pulling rails into the ground yesterday at home. Thick metal ones to fix the fence. With his bare hands. Did she know his secret now? Was that what she was saying? Was his worst fear coming true, was she going to put him under a microscope and then staple him to the Wall of Weird?  
  
But she was just sitting there watching him, smiling that 'I've got you' smile, waiting for him to react, cool, and sure. It was going to drive him crazy. If she told....but she wouldn't? Would she? She'd dropped the searching into his background when he asked. Kept a part of his secret that no one else had know just for him.  
  
And what if she did know? Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to talk to, other than his parents? Someone his own age? And a close friend, too? And he trusted Chloe for the most part didn't he?  
  
"You know?" He said tentatively, giving back as much as she put out.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said, scooting her chair closer and placing her hands on the table. He looked like someone under a spot light getting question. No wonder. How would it look to him if she'd been the one caught red handed? Jeez, what a sight that would have made. She moved her hands together and looked at him alone and said quietly.  
  
"I stopped by the mansion to ask something and-" she sniggered slightly, a Chloe giggle barely held inside. "I saw you."  
  
Suddenly Clark started turning this pinkish shade. It was almost too much to ask for. But was that relief in his eyes? Had he thought she'd found out something else? Oh, boy, what else was he hiding? She'd thought this was that big thing he'd always been keeping her away from. He was just too much. She loved it!  
  
"I know this is sudden and all, you can look at it as an option, but want to switch some time later?"  
  
"Switch? Chloe, what are you talking-"  
  
"Is this a private discussion, or is anyone allowed to join?" A voice said from next to their table and they both looked up to see calm but curios brown eyes staring at them both. Lana dressed head to toe in autumn colors and looking slightly rosy cheeked from the wind outside.  
  
"It's nothing," Chloe said dismissing it as Clark still seemed in shock. "That a nice dress your wearing. Is it new?"  
  
Clark was still staring at them, all surprise and confusion. She'd seen him? There? At the Luther Mansion? And she didn't know about his powers? Damn how she could easily have that life startling face and look completely innocent the next second, like it was some discussion over math or history that was going on here and that alone. And why was it he felt disappointed that she didn't know his secret now?  
  
"Yeah," Lana said slowly, with an odd smile as she hugged it around her middle looking at Chloe for a few seconds. "A good friend told me it looked good on me. Brought out my eyes- Oh, there's Whitney. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"I was right, too," Chloe said with a slight grin watching Lana walk away. Standing to get out of her chair, enjoying all too much the new wave of shock that coasted over Clarks face. Something about the control of all of it.  
  
"Chloe?" He started, still slightly pink once again, color rising in his cheeks made him look like a flushed child who'd been running. It was endearing in an odd way, she thought as she smiled slightly. "What are you? And she? Are you--"  
  
"Look, Clark, I have to go," she said grabbing her bag, trying to keep the smiling down to a minimum even though she felt bubbly. Pulling her bag over her shoulder she winked at him and her smile widened anyway. "Think on it."  
  
With that she left a startled Clark sitting in the Talon, completely bereft of his capabilities on most fronts. There was so much in his mind and now it had nothing to do with the math book to the side of him. 


End file.
